and all that could have been
by NedenT
Summary: Sasukes Morgen beginnt schlecht. Sehr, sehr schlecht. Kann sein blonder Teamkamerad ihm noch helfen, oder kommt die Hilfe zu spät...?


Ja...  
Mein erster, zaghafter Versuch einer Naruto-FF. ;  
Ich hoffe, ich werde nicht allzu viele Fehler einbauen. ..Verbesserungsvorschläge sind jederzeit erwünscht, aber Flames o.ä. finden bei mir weder Gehör noch Verständnis.  
Allen ernsthaft interessierten Lesern möchte ich aber viel Spaß wünschen!  
verbeug  
An dieser Stelle dann noch ein herzliches "Tange" an meine liebe Raven knuffel (you know why, right? ;))

The gloomy morning the terror began

Die Sonne schien noch nicht allzu lange auf Konoha, doch die Orte, die von den ersten, zaghaften Strahlen des Sternes getroffen wurden, glitzerten geheimnissvoll durch den feuchten, kalten Tau, der alles wie einen transparenten Teppich überzogen hatte.

Das wenige Licht brach sich im Dickicht der Wälder und erhellte einen Schmalen Spalt auf den Straßen.

Allerdings störte sich ein einsamer, sich langsam voran schleppender Jugendlicher nicht an diesem Naturschauspiel. Er hätte auch nicht mehr die Kraft dazu gehabt.

Sasuke Uchiha blutete, und bei jedem Schritt den er machte, fielen einige dicke, purpurfarbene Tropfen auf den aufgeweichten Boden unter ihm. Die rötliche Spur zog sich bereits über mehrere hundert Meter, doch daran verschwendete der Schwarzhaarige im Augenblick keinen Gedanken.

Das war nicht das einzige Problem, mit dem er an diesem Morgen zu kämpfen hatte. Sein Körper war nicht verletzt, Sasuke kam es viel mehr so vor, als sei sein Körper eine einzige, riesige Wunde, die unaufhörlich brannte.

Seine Kleidung hing halb zerfetzt und verrutscht an ihm, wie eine zerissene Flickendecke, und an den Stellen, an denen der Stoff mit dem Blut des 15-jährigen in Berührung kam, begann er unangenehm an der blassen Haut zu kleben.

Dennoch schleppte er sich weiter. Er wollte weg von diesem Ort, wollte so weit wie irgend möglich weg vom Wald und einfach nur noch nach Hause. Dass er auf diesem Wege vielleicht seinen Blutungen erlegen würde, war dem Jungen vollkommen gleichgültig.

Zumindest würde es die Schmerzen beenden...

Innerlich fühlte er eine befremdliche, dunkle Leere, eine Stille, die ihn aufzufressen drohte.

Und obwohl er es sich noch nicht eingestehen wollte, schmerzte dieses befremdliche Gefühl tief in seiner Seele.

Ganz in der Nähe hatte jemand gerade andere Sorgen. Naruto hatte es gerade noch eben so geschafft, sich aus dem gemütlichen, warmen Bett zu quälen, im Halbschlaf sein Essen herunterzuschlingen und war nun auf dem besten Wege, seine Wohnung zu verlassen.

/Ha... Was für gutes Wetter/

Der Blonde verweilte einen Moment vor seiner Tür und schaute zum Himmel auf.

/Obwohl es ruhig schon heller sein könnte.../

Allerdings hatte der 14-jährige keine Zeit, noch länger das dämmrige, wolkenlose Blau zu betrachten. Stattdessen musste er zusehen, rechtzeitig beim Trainingsplatz anzukommen, weswegen er sich lieber ein bisschen beeilte.

Aus diesem Grund achtete Naruto nicht so recht auf den Weg, was ihm schmerzlich bewusst wurde, als er plötzlich mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Irritiert sah der Jugendliche auf und musste feststellen, dass er geradewegs in den jüngsten Spross des Uchiha-Clans gerannt war.

/...der hat mir am frühen Morgen gerade noch so gefehlt.../

"Kannst du nicht aufpassen!", empörte sich der Blonde lautstark, dem der Zustand des Älteren im ersten Moment nicht auffiel.

Sasuke war zwischenzeitlich in einen tranceartigen Zustand verfallen und hatte kaum noch etwas um sich herum wahrgenommen, doch als er urplötzlich gegen jemanden stieß, schärften sich seine Sinne für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder. Der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen und sah langsam nach oben. Sonderlich begeistert war er über den Anblick des Jüngeren allerdings auch nicht, denn eigentlich war sein Plan gewesen, unbemerkt nach Hause zu kommen.

"...pass halt selber auf...", kam die schwache Antwort, und innerlich erschrak er darüber, wie kraftlos er bereits war.

Doch seine Schwäche jetzt zu zeigen konnte er sich nicht leisten. Er musste einfach nur in sein Bett kommen...

Naruto kräuselte verwundert die Stirn, als ihm langsam klar wurde, wie sein Teamkamerad aussah. Vorallem Sasukes Augen ließen ihn besorgt werden, denn diese waren nur noch zur Hälfte geöffnet und strahlten statt der gewohnten Kälte eine bedrückende, leblose Leere aus. Nicht schlüssig darüber wie er sich verhalten sollte musterte der Blonde den Größeren weiter: "...was hast du denn gemacht?"

"...unwichtig", Sasuke senkte den Blick wieder und wollte an Naruto vorbeigehen. Allerdings waren seine Bewegungen mittlerweile sehr langsam und schleppend, zu stark waren die brennenden Schmerzen und zu schwach sein geschundener Körper.

Dem Blonden entging diese Veränderung in dem 15-jährigen nicht, stattdessen begann er langsam wirklich, sich Sorgen um den Jugendlichen zu machen. Was hatte den sonst so ruhigen Ge-Nin dazu getrieben, sogar noch vor der ersten Trainingsstunde zu kämpfen? Aber selbst wenn Sasuke angegriffen worden wäre, so wäre er zumindest soweit in der Lage gewesen sich so zu verteidigen, dass er diese Art von Verwundung nicht hätte erleiden müssen.

Offenherzig, hilfsbereit und übereifrig wie Naruto war griff er ohne großes Zögern nach Sasukes Handgelenk: "'Unwichtig'! Was bitte ist bei dir denn 'unwichtig'! Du brauchst einen Arzt!" Kurzentschlossen wollte er den Älteren ins nächstbeste Krankenhaus schleppen, doch der Schwarzhaarige zuckte zuerst zusammen und wehrte sich anschließend mit seiner verbliebenden Kraft gegen die Berührung.

"...nicht...", allerdings musste der 15-jährige einsehen, dass ihm auch zum Befreien seiner Hand mittlerweile die erforderliche Stärke fehlte, "...fass mich nicht an..."

Gedanklich fügte der Größere noch ein unausgesprochenes 'Bitte' hinzu, während er spürte, wie langsam Übelkeit in ihm aufstieg, was die Sache für ihn nicht gerade erleichterte. Die ganze Situation war ihm ohnehin schon unbeschreiblich unangenehm und er wollte einfach nur weg von hier, doch Narutos entschlossenem Blick zu nach zu urteilen würde sich dieses Vorhaben als fast unmöglich herausstellen.

Der Blonde wunderte sich immer mehr über den Älteren, doch er störte sich nicht viel an dessem leisen Protest. Stattdessen blieb er standhaft und versuchte, Sasuke zum Gehen zu bewegen. Nur widerstrebend gab er nach und setzte mit zittrigem Schritt einen Fuß vor den anderen. Naruto musterte seinen Teamkameraden, während er ihn zu stützen begann. Er warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter und musste feststellen, dass sich die rote Spur, die der Verletzte hinterließ, bereits über eine weite Strecke zog: "Und? Soll ich dich einfach hier verbluten lassen?"

Doch er hatte keine Zeit, sich großartig Gedanken darüber zu machen, denn urplötzlich drehte sich Sasuke von ihm weg, verkrampfte sich ein wenig und übergab sich heftig.

/...der freut sich ja wirklich, mich zu sehen.../

Naruto blieb unsicher neben dem Älteren stehen und wartete ungeduldig, bis dieser sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"...warum nicht...", antwortete der Angesprochene nach einer weile tonlos, während er sich wie in Zeitlupe mit dem Handrücken über den Mund wischte.

Er fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick einfach nur ausgelaugt und elend, und seine Beine würden das Gewicht seines Körpers ohnehin nicht mehr lange tragen können, das spürte er.

Zuerst sah Naruto ungläubig und irritiert zu dem Ge-Nin, doch dann wurde es ihm zu bunt und er hob Sasuke hoch.

Das konnte er doch nicht ernst meinen!

"Schön, wenn du nicht ins Krankenhaus willst, sorg ich wenigstens dafür, dass du in einem Stück nach Hause kommst!"

Sasuke begann sich zu verspannen und wollte sich von dem Blonden wegdrücken, was ihm allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang.

Die Schmerzen in seinem Körper wurden schlimmer und unerträglicher, je länger in den Armen des Jüngeren hing.

Doch er schaffte es nicht, sich gegen die ungewollte Berührung zu wehren, und so gab er den Kampf nach einigen Minuten auf.

Es dauerte nicht sonderlich lange, bis Naruto mit dem verstörten Bündel Mensch in seinen Armen das Anwesen der Uchihas erreichte. Der Blonde staunte nicht schlecht, doch er besann sich recht schnell wieder darauf, ins Gebäude zu kommen. Durch die Vordertür hatte er keine Chance, aber im Hinterhof durfte er zu seiner Erleichterung feststellen, dass der Hintereingang aus einer Fusuma bestand. Traditionelle Bauten hatten eben doch etwas für sich.

Der Blonde beeilte sich die Schiebetür aufzubekommen, streifte sich aus reinem Respekt davor, dass er ein so riesiges Haus betrat achtlos die Sandalen ab und rannte hinein, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er eigentlich nicht die leisteste Ahnung davon hatte, wohin er eigentlich musste. Planlos sah er sich um, ging dann einfach schnell weiter, schob ein paar Fusuma auf, bis er schließlich ein kleines Schlafzimmer fand, das den Eindruck machte, als würde es als Nachtlager für den Uchiha-Sprössling herhalten.

Vorsichtig legte Naruto den verwundeten Jugendlichen auf dem Bett ab, woraufhin dieser leise aufstöhnte. Sasuke war mittlerweile leicht weggetreten und nahm um sich herum kaum etwas wahr, doch die Zustandsveränderung zwischen getragen werden und liegen machte sich dennoch bei ihm bemerkbar, und das äußerst unangenehm. Die Schmerzen betäubten seinen Körper immer mehr und ließen kaum noch andere Gefühle zu, außer der unbarmherzigen Kälte, die durch den hohen Blutverlust verursacht wurde.

Der 15-jährige begann zu frösteln und leicht mit seinen Zähnen zu klappern.

Zudem hatte der 15-jährige bereits vor einer Weile zu fiebern begonnen, was seinem unfreiwilligen Betreuer nicht entgangen war.

Naruto musterte den Schwarzhaarigen gehetzt und unentschlossen. Was sollte er jetzt mit ihm machen?

Die Kleidung des Älteren war vollkommen zerfetzt und mit Blut durchtränkt, seine Haut blass und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich nur noch sehr schwach.

Der Blonde rannte aus dem Zimmer und suchte etwas, womit er das Blut abwaschen und Sasukes Stirn kühlen konnte, und nach ein paar Anläufen fand er in einem Badezimmer eine kleine Schüssel und zwei Tücher. Er ließ Wasser in die Schüssel laufen und lief dann so schnell wie möglich zurück zu seinem 'Patienten', wo er sich neben das Bett kniete und zunächst das kleinere der beiden Tücher in der kalten Flüssigkeit tränkte, ehe er es Sasuke auf die Stirn legte.

Anschließend hatte er eigentlich vorgehabt, den Schwarzhaarigen von seiner zerrissenen Kleidung zu befreien und ihm das Blut abzuwaschen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Denn als der 14-jährige auch nur den entferntesten Versuch startete, sich irgendwie an dem Stoff zu schaffen zu machen, begann der Verletzte sich mit seiner restlichen verbliebenen Kraft dagegen zu wehren.

Zwar war er mittlerweile so weggetreten, dass er kaum noch etwas um sich herum klar wahrnahm, doch dafür spürte er Narutos Hilfeversuche umso deutlicher.

"...nicht..."

Er verkrampfte sich vollkommen und versuchte verzweifelt, sich gegen die ungewollten Berührungen zu wehren, wollte sogar von Naruto wegrutschen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht. Sein geschundener, geschwächter Körper konnte nicht mehr die Stärke aufbringen, seinen Befehlen zu gehorchen.

Stattdessen fügte sich der Schwarzhaarige in sein Schicksal und hielt inne.

Der Jüngere wurde immer unsicherer. Eigentlich hatte er so gar keinen Plan, was er nun machen sollte, besser gesagt: Was er sinnvolles machen konnte. Da er nicht mehr weiter wusste, aber sah, dass sein Teamkamerad Hilfe brauchte, kam ihm nur eine Lösung in den Sinn.

"Soll ich Kakashi-sensei holen?"

Eine Weile lang kam keine Antwort, doch dann nickte der Angesprochene schwach: "...Ka...ka...shi..."

Naruto warf noch einen besorgten Blick auf den Älteren, zog vorsichtig die Decke über ihn, um ihn vor weiterem Wärmeverlust zu schützen, und stand hastig auf: "Okay... Ich bin gleich wieder zurück!"

Mit diesen Worten wand sich der Blonde um und rannte fast schon kopflos aus dem Haus.


End file.
